Hotel Otaku
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: After a Christmas gone wrong, Cora Matthews wakes up in front of an animated 80s style hotel with only a talking stuffed toy to accompany her. Cora falls in love with the hotel and its inhabitants, which all happen to be anime characters. She makes friends, enemies, and even a few crushes. It's a dream come true! But Cora doesn't know that she should be careful what she wishes for.
1. Prologue

**~Hotel Otaku (REMAKE)~**

**(A/N: Time to start the remake! Thank you for anyone who's bothering to read this! Anyway, some of the chapters will be the same, while others are completely different. Just to let you know. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any other anime mentioned. Just the hotel and Cora.**

**Prologue**

"I hate you!"

Everyone swiveled their heads towards me as I spat the insulting words. My relatives stared at me in shock, with their eyes wide open as I continued screaming at my mother from across the table. She screamed back, cursing and yelling about.

We never got along, so it was no surprise one of us would snap someday. But we never imagined that day would be Christmas. Others were completely unaware about our fights, but Maggie and Josh, my younger siblings, knew about the heated arguments between Mom and I. These feuds were usually on a daily basis about any random topic. Right now, we were arguing about how, "sassy," I am.

"Young lady! Don't you dare snap at me!" My mother's eyes blazed with anger.

"Says the woman who swears nonstop at me when she has problems! You hypocrite!"

"Still, you are not allowed to-" She began.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to do this, not allowed to do that! You never yell at Josh and Maggie, yet you take all your damn anger out on me!"

In my mind, all of my family members disappeared and the only person left was this cruel woman. It was just me and her.

"I don't do any of that! And you watch your language otherwise you're grounded! Over winter break!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down. But it wasn't done yet. I muttered under my breath, "You do, because of Dad."

Her hands curled into fists and she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Coraline Matthews! Go to your room!"

I shot up, slamming my hands on the table. I had a good comeback, just... I forgot it. Typical Cora. As I stomped down the hallway, I turned back and seethed, "That's because you haven't gotten over him, yet!" I heard her yell something else, but it was incoherent, since I slammed the door shut.

I quickly locked it and fell back onto my bed. I felt something brush up against my arm. I glanced over to see "Gor."

"GAAH! Damn stuffed rabbit!" I yelled in frustration.

Mom bought me a stuffed animal along with a ton of bland clothes for Christmas. But it wasn't just any stuffed animal, it was an ugly white rabbit with bulging eyes, matted fur, and droopy ears. Hell, it wasn't even one bit cute! Looking at that rabbit almost felt like somebody was watching you...

I yanked off my ugly purple velvet dress and put on my comfortable pajamas. It consisted of black sweatpants and a purple T-shirt. Then I chucked the toy off the bed and slipped under the covers. A single tear slid down my face as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, my back ached so bad it cracked as I sat up and rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes. Wind whipped my hair into my face. I spat it out. I remembered the fight I had with Mom and sighed. She's definitely going to kill me. Just fabulous. I grumbled and growled until I found myself wondering, "Why is it so cold in my bedroom?"

And then I realized I was outside in the middle of a street.


	2. One Hell of a Christmas

**Chapter 1- One Hell of a Christmas**

I started to notice my hallway was darker than usual as I headed to my mom's bedroom. I had no reason for barging in her room, but I felt compelled to go there.

Almost like a mosquito being attracted to a bug zapper.

The hallway stretched out far ahead of me, but last time I remembered the hallway wasn't as long as a football field. I ignored the strange hallucinations and finally reached my destination.

Mom's bedroom looked even stranger. The walls were striped violet and orange, which was funny, because Mom absolutely hated the color orange. Her bed wasn't made, and she wasn't in the room. The most peculiar thing in the room was the little blue door on the wall. It was about three feet tall and looked like I could crawl through the entrance.

"Was this tiny door normally here? I don't remember it being there."

It was also locked. But, I knew what to do. I pulled a little black key out of my pocket, and it fit into the keyhole perfectly. I reached to open it, but I hesitated and pulled back. What if there was something dangerous on the other side of the door? Like they say, curiosity killed the cat.

Maybe I'll open it tomorrow.

• • •

"Cora! Cora, wake up! It's Christmas!" My little sister, Margaret, hollered into my ear, which was a rude awakening. And not only that, her twin, Joshua, was also tugging my arm. Those two devils. Always up to their tricks.

"Ugh, you guys didn't have to be so loud." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Did you wake Mom yet?"

"Yeah," Joshua said, his big brown eyes locked on mine, "but she's being a slow poke." Maggie agreed.

A devious grin spread across my face. Maggie and Josh exchanged glances, which I think was some sort of twin thing. It seemed like whenever a mischievous plot struck one of them, the other would instantly know.

"Well, we just can't let that happen, am I wrong?"

We dashed down the hallway to Mom's room. A sudden moment of de ja vu struck me, but I don't really know what I had forgotten. My mother was sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eyes, her chocolate brown hair tousled all over the place. She yawned and smiled at the twins, and then she glanced at me and stopped. Mom stared a me for a brief second, and then went back to normal.

I knew why. I was a spitting image of Dad. The pointy nose, the freckles, even the straight, dark hair that almost looked blue in the sun. Whenever Mom laid her eyes on me, I just reminded her of painful memories. Luckily, the twins looked more like her. They only had my dad's eyes.

I shook my head and made my way to the Christmas tree. I was never too into the whole gifting thing, but I would always enjoy some new manga and maybe some winter gloves... However, Maggie and Josh were obsessed with Santa Claus. Since they're only seven, they still believe in Santa and I seriously don't want to be the one to tell them he doesn't exist when the time comes. The twins act as if Santa is their god or something, because they are just that obsessed.

Last year, they tried to stay up all night in the living room, (without telling Mom, of course), and the next morning, I found them sprawled out on the floor, passed out in their Christmas pajamas. We had to wait till noon before opening anything because Mom didn't want to wake them up.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" My mom cheered as she whipped out a video camera.

After an hour of tearing off wrapping paper and videotaping, I came to the conclusion that my mother doesn't know me at all whatsoever. Sometimes, you can tell how well one knows you based on the gift they get you. For example, if someone was a fan of sports, they would get sports related gifts. But this Christmas was way off.

For Christmas, I received about four new outfits, but I didn't even like clothes that much. I don't care what I wear. When you have pathetically low self esteem like me, you wouldn't care about your appearance, either.

Next, I got a cupcake calendar and a dream decoder book. Apparently, if I have a dream about rainbows, it means that I have hope to get over a major issue. Like I have dreams about rainbows. Please. I also got tons of novels, but none of them were manga. They were mostly teen chick lit, you know, the ones where girl meets guy and boom, they're in love. They're less realistic than fairytales. But, none of the gifts were nearly as weird as the last gift I received.

It was a stuffed rabbit, with matted velvet fur and was as big as a basketball. But, it wasn't an adorable rabbit. It looked like it came from a thrift shop! The toy had these big, bulging eyes with tiny black pupils, and its ears were drooping. It adorned a little red ribbon around its neck, and it had a heart shaped tag hanging from the ribbon that read, "Gor."

I mean, what kind of name was Gor!? Seriously, who in their right mind would name a stuffed rabbit, that was to be given to a child, Gor? The name fit its ugly looks perfectly.

Anyway, Christmas went by very fast. Mom and I argued over what I was to wear. All of my relatives came over, and my amazing aunt Jocy got my five volumes of Kuroshitsuji. I was in temporary heaven. Even though aunt Jocy was twenty-four years old, she was still my best friend. She was also a huge anime fan. Hell, we were both like two crazy otakus let out of the doghouse.

She introduced me to anime as a little kid, and I absolutely loved it. Even though she only showed me kiddie stuff like Pokemon, Tokyo Mew Mew, and Naruto. I was fascinated by the graphics, the unique plots, the character's exaggerated emotions and movements, their big, sparkly eyes. Only recently, both my mom and my aunt let me start watching other anime. That was even better. Within three years, I had watched maybe fifty different anime. I was 100% otaku.

And don't even get me started on the manga. Oh, you don't wanna know.

My other relatives bought me mostly clothes that didn't fit, and some manga. I even got this ugly neon pink robe with 3-D hearts on it. I didn't even like the color pink in general. It was pretty comfortable, though. And they didn't see me too often, so I don't blame them. Plus, they really didn't know what I liked.

Maggie got about a million Barbie dolls. She was obsessed with dolls. She got a Barbie house, tons of dolls, and at least fifty different Barbie outfits. Josh got some Legos, clothes, and a soccer ball. The ball reminded me of the time I kicked a soccer ball through the window. When I was eight, my interests were cartoons (no surprise) and soccer. I was extremely bored so I decided to play some indoor soccer. Long story short, I broke a window and Mom was furious. But my dad was the one who got her to stop yelling at me.

After presents, we gathered at the dinner table. The tension between Mom and I was very thick, which made everything awkward. I put my elbows on the table and sighed. Then, she muttered something about me being an impolite child and I snapped.

We argued for a whole twenty minutes, while our relatives stared in awe. I was actually very polite, but ever since my father's death, Mom and I weren't on very good terms. We would always fight. We just didn't get along. Also, she always talked about how she was over his death and how we should get over it, too.

But if she moved on, then how come I could hear crying down the hallway every night?

After I made my dramatic exit, I decided to go to bed. I glared at Gor as I brushed my teeth. Then, I read manga until I could no longer keep my eyes open. I was officially asleep.

Maybe I could finally open that little blue door.

**(A/N: It's done, and it's fabulous! I added more backstory to the chapter cause why the hell not? Am gonna start chapter two now. This one NEEDS editing. Thanks for reading, y'all!)**


	3. Becoming One with the Inner Otaku

**Chapter 2- Become One with the Inner Otaku**

When I woke up, my back ached so bad it cracked as I sat up and rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes. Wind whipped my hair into my face. I spat it out. I remembered the fight I had with Mom and sighed. She's definitely going to kill me. Just fabulous. I grumbled and growled until I found myself wondering, "Why is it so cold in my bedroom?"

And then I realized I was outside on the middle of a street.

I stood up and my eyes widened. The street I was standing on had no cars or buildings in eyesight. Unless if you counted the gigantic, animated building standing right in front of me. It was so tall, I felt wobbly just looking up at it. On the very top of the structure, there was a billboard that read, "Hotel Otaku," in sparkly lettering. It looked like a hotel right out of Las Vegas, except it was animated... And in the middle of nowhere. I heard a sigh and turned around.

A slightly annoyed voice muttered, "I thought I'd never get out of that hellhole. Thank god she accepted the invitation."

My breath hitched. "What are you talking about? Who's there!? Show yourself!" I did a 360, but it seemed I was alone.

"It doesn't have to be so complicated, just look down!" My eyes slowly trailed to my feet and sitting next to me was Gor.

It was the same stuffed animal from Mom, bulging eyes and all. Except now, it was animated, could talk, and appeared to be male.

"Did you just talk?" Good thing there was nobody else, because I felt awfully stupid. What a baka.

"Yes, and if you haven't noticed, the hotel is open, and we can go in any time now."

"What kind of messed up dream is this?" I asked myself.

"It's not a dream at all, this is all real." Gor replied.

"No, it's not."

"Well," he added a sarcastic tone to his voice, "just in case this is real, how about going inside the hotel?" I began to talk, but he interrupted, "You could call your mommy so you can go home."

"Damn rabbit..." I seethed as I picked him up and walked through the rotating doors.

The hotel's interior literally spoke 1980's. The walls were covered in animated wallpaper, and the floors had a brown carpeted pattern. Then, I studied the rest of the lobby. I froze in place, which almost caused me to get whacked with a rotating door.

Was I hallucinating, or was Kagome Higurashi really sitting in the lobby?

I stood there, with my jaw open. Kagome had the same forest green school uniform, same dark hair, same big blue eyes. She really was real. One of my favorite manga characters was sitting right in front of me. I stayed in my dumbfounded form until the animated lady at the reservation desk asked if I was ever gonna rent a room.

I nodded and asked, "How much money for one room?"

"Since you're new here," she explained, "I'll only charge you 1,040 yen per night."

This was bad. I had no idea how to covert yen to dollars. And one thousand is a really big number. I glanced at Kagome, who also seemed pretty shocked.

"How could you give her a price so cheap!?" She folded her arms.

"Cheap?"

Gor responded, "Well, if you thought about it, 1,040 yen would equal ten US dollars."

A bright smile lit up on my face. "Are you serious?" I turned back to the registration lady. "Do you mind if I pay you ten US dollars?"

"Fine," she sighed, "but you're going to have to pay forty cents tax." I nodded and somehow managed to pull a ten dollar bill along with two quarters out of my pocket.

I didn't even know how they got there!

"Thank you, miss, and here's your room key." I snatched the little black key. "You and your little rabbit friend are on floor five, room 532. Okay?"

I smiled and headed towards the elevator with Gor in my hands. But then, I realized something. My smile faded. I anxiously asked the lady where the ladies room was and she pointed down a hallway to her left. I set Gor down on the desk and ran down the hall.

The girls' bathroom had beautiful mirrors, tan tile floors, was spotless, and had granite counters. I took a minute to take in my surroundings. The bathrooms were so fancy! There was even an animated water fountain! That's when I remembered my predicament. I slowly went in front of the mirror and gasped.

My brown eyes were gigantic and were drawn in shoujo style. They were also very sparkly. Just how I like it. They were like pools of chocolate... Oh dear, I've been reading too much fanfiction...

My short hair looked much more blue, and my freckles were little brown dots. My blue locks didn't flip up like they did in real life. It was layered and much more... Cute. I was thin, and not stick thin, but thin like usual anime characters. My pajamas were also animated.

I studied my striped shirt and shorts, taking in the animated patterns. I then grabbed my non-existent boobs, which were now barely boobs. They weren't nearly as large as ecchi girls', but I couldn't complain. I actually had boobs! Woo!

So far, I was enjoying this dream, where I was not only stuck in a hotel where everyone was animated, but I was animated too.


	4. Elevator Rides

**Chapter 3- Elevator Rides**

**(A/N: Thanks to my nightmares, I successfully woke up and scared the living crap out of my best friends. AT FIVE IN THE MORNING. Now I'm trying to type and be really quiet so they an sleep. Anyway, I loved this chapter, so I might edit it a little. Un poco. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anime, blah blah blah.**

"You've known that I was transformed into a shoujo anime character for twenty minutes and you don't tell me!?"

"I thought you already knew!"

"Damn rabbit..." We made our way to the elevator and stepped in.

The elevator had the same carpeting pattern and the walls were had vertical white and pale yellow stripes. Soft elevator music was playing. There was a meter that showed which floor we were on. It said, "FLOOR 1" in big red letters. I pressed the floor five button and I slowly felt ourselves rising up.

Gor and I were silent. The ride was taking forever and I started to wonder if the elevator was broken or something. That's when I realized the meter read, "FLOOR 27." Someone else had hit a button before us. The elevator door opened and a girl walked in.

The girl had her leaf green hair tied into a long ponytail and she had teal eyes. She was wearing simple clothes, and was carrying a small oval shaped case. I asked her what was in the case, but she moved it away from our view and flashed me a fake smile.

What anime was she from? I've watched a ton, so I had to see her somewhere...

"You must be new. I'm Sonozaki Shion." She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand, and she had a surprisingly firm grip.

I pulled away. "I'm Cora. Cora Matthews." Shion's eyes were very bright and happy, but there was just something about them that made me crawl with fear.

Shion pressed the 3rd floor button, and then ran her hand down the entire set of buttons. She had pressed every single button on the wall, except for five.

"What the-" The elevator door opened, and she walked out, flashing an evil grin at me before the doors closed again.

Gor sounded awfully confused. "Did she just…?"

"Yep. Every floor except for ours." I sighed.

"Crap."

We traveled from floor three to floor thirty four, to floor sixteen and so on. I had no idea what anime Shion was from, but I knew one thing. She was diabolical.

The elevator stopped for what felt like the millionth time. The meter read, "FLOOR 14." The doors opened and two certain individuals walked in. I nearly died of a fangirl attack.

"Sebastian, I really hope those three idiots don't destroy the manor while we're gone."

"We can only hope."

I did a little happy dance and exclaimed, "It's Ciel and Sebastian!" They both turned to give me questionable expressions. Well, just Ciel.

"That's Earl Ciel Phantomhive to you." He quickly adjusted his eyepatch. "And also, who on earth are you?"

My heart did a few backflips inside me. "I'm Cora Matthews."

I was really in an elevator with Ciel Phantomhive! Squeeee!

Sebastian was wearing his usual butler attire and his reddish/brownish eyes showed absolutely no emotion. Ciel was wearing one of his over the top blue outfits. Today, his outfit consisted of a top hat with a teal feather, a black and teal striped coat, and black shoes with three inch high heels. They looked almost like Mary-Janes.

"I'm new to this hotel. But I've heard of you before because…" Think, Coraline! Think! "Because of how you're a famous noble and all."

He nodded. "And this stuffed rabbit here is Gor, yeah, I know, weird name, but he can talk."

Sebastian rose an eyebrow. "Talk. Go on, you're making me look crazy here." Silence. "C'mon!"

Absolutely nothing. "Damn rabbit…"

"Anyway, since I don't really know this place, can you give me some tips?" I twiddled my thumbs.

Ciel replied almost immediately, "Don't talk to a red head named Grell Sutcliff."

I chuckled in response.

"I would avoid floors twelve, twenty-seven, and forty-three." Sebastian added.

"Why?"

"Because," Ciel explained, "those people are fucking insane!" Sebastian glared at him, but he didn't notice.

"They are? I just met a girl from the 27th floor who pressed all of the elevator buttons and we've been on here for at least half an hour now."

"What was her name?"

"Shion Sonozaki. And she was carrying a little case. I don't know her, because I've never seen her in any anime I know."

"Oh, so you're an otaku." From my confused facial expression, they could tell I had no idea what they were talking about. "We call inhabitants that aren't from any anime or manga Otakus. I had no idea you were one of them."

"Ah, I see. But do you have any idea what was in that little case?"

"Crazy juice, that's what they call it. Apparently, it's an injectable drug that is hallucinogenic."

"Halluca what?"

"Hallucinogenic," Ciel explained, "it causes massive hallucinations. These hallucinations can be very dangerous, as they can lead one to manslaughter."

"Manslaughter!? What anime is that from?"

Sebastian interrupted Ciel, "Higurashi No Nako Koro Ni. It's English name is When They Cry. This is one of the various psychological horror anime."

"And they live on floor twenty-seven?" He nodded.

The elevator stopped and Ciel glanced at the meter. "Here's our floor. In case you ever want to visit us, we live on floor fourteen. No room. I'm pretty sure you'll know where to go."

My face became as red as a tomato as Ciel left the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Gor opened his damned rabbit mouth again.

"So you're an infatuated fangirl I see?" I sighed in frustration.

I think we were stuck in the elevator for another hour before we reached floor five. Gor and I argued for the whole time, except for when someone else was in the elevator. The second I saw the meter, I threw my arms up and cheered. I literally ran through the hallway, (which had the same interior as the elevator, by the way), with Gor in my hands. I skidded to a stop at room 532.

"We're finally here!" I exclaimed as I put my key in the keyhole and thrusted the door open. I gasped and walked in, closing the door behind me.

There were two doors, a closet, and a living room connected to a kitchen. The kitchen had white tile flooring, a mini fridge, a microwave, a stove, a few cabinets, and a dishwasher. It also had brown granite countertops. The living room looked WAY more modern than the rest of the hotel. It had a plasma screen TV, a black leather couch, a small dark brown coffee table, and a fireplace. The living room also had gray carpeting and a wooden balcony.

My attention turned towards the two doors. "Time to explore." Holding Gor, I turned the doorknob.

I gasped. It was a bathroom, that had the same glamorous look as the one by the lobby. It also had granite countertops, a gigantic white bathtub, (with little shampoo and conditioner bottles on a shelf), a sink, and of course, a toilet. Wow, they really put a lot of work into their bathrooms here.

After investigating the lavatory, I opened the other door. "BED!" I threw Gor aside and leaped into the red fluffiness.


	5. Never Ending Nosebleeds

**Chapter 4- Never Ending Nosebleeds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, or even Gor. But I do own Annie, and you'll meet her soon.**

I was cheerfully jumping on the bed while Gor was carelessly tossed to the floor, who complained about it.

The bedroom looked exactly the same as what you'd see in a normal hotel. The walls were a pale yellow, while the floors had the exact same carpeting as in the elevator. How lazy. The bed had matching red covers. Meanwhile, the pillows were the fluffiest things in the world! There was also an empty closet, but I couldn't care less about it.

"Hey, Princess!" Gor yelled. "While you're having the time of your life, I'm stuck here on the cold floor!"

"How can it possibly be cold of you're sitting on a carpet?" I shouted back.

"Whatever, just pick me up already!"

"Killjoy." I muttered as I dropped him on the bed. "You know what? I'm going to explore for a while." I got to my feet and left the room.

"Cora? Hello, what about me?" Gor hollered from the bedroom.

"You can stay here and enjoy the… bathroom!"

Before he could protest even more, I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I was about to walk away when I noticed a small, colorful pamphlet on the floor. I quickly snatched it off the ground and read it while heading towards the elevator. According to the pamphlet, this place had a shopping floor, a basement pool, and a bar. Since I had the time, I decided to check them out.

Luckily, during the ride, I didn't run into Shion at elevator doors opened and I was officially on the second floor. My mouth dropped open.

It looked exactly like a regular mall, but it was animated and there were beautiful men all over the place! It appeared that Hotel Otaku had hired male models to run ALL of their stores. They were all so… majestic…

Suddenly, blood spurted out of my nose and I panicked, searching my pockets for tissues. Thick, salty blood ran down my lips, and if I didn't do something soon, it would stain my clothes. Then, out of nowhere, a perfectly sculpted hand came out in front of me and covered my nose with a tissue. I snatched the tissue out of my "assailant's" hand, and spun around.

My nose bled even more from the sight if his face. A soft, angelic voice asked me, "Are you okay?" I nodded.

Standing in front of me was a boy who was just a little taller than me and had dazzling blue eyes. Along with that, he also had wavy blonde hair and perfect white teeth. The boy had an angular jaw and probably had perfect abs under that shirt of his…

The tissue was now drenched in blood. Fantastic. "I'm Elliot." The boy said. "I work over at the cafe. Are you an otaku?"

Speechless, I nodded yet again. "I-I-I'm Cora. Nice to m-meet you." I stammered.

Obviously, if I had actually read the pamphlet instead of just skimming through it, I would known that all of the stores' employees were Gary-Stus. But no, I just had to ignore that part. Typical Cora.

He led me to the animated cafe, which surprisingly had no books. Or manga. "W-where's the-" I began.

"Oh, the manga's at the store across from here. But I wanted to give you a quick tour first."

Completely disregarding that I hardly knew this person, I was lured in by incredible Gary-Stu powers and followed Elliot into the store, holding a bloody Kleenex to my nose.

He started talking about his job and all I did was stare. "You see, blah blah blah blah blah." He was too mesmerizing to actually listen to.

I just stood there like a smitten fangirl.

Oh, wait.

Elliot was so gorgeous. I wish I could date him. Scratch that. MARRY him. Back in the real world, I was hardly ever asked on dates, because lots of boys feared me. After Dar passed away, I became stone cold and kinda cruel. The only people who received kindness were my siblings, and my two best friends, Giana and Jocy, my cousin. Anyway, back to the main topic.

I wish Elliot and I could marry in a beautiful church with a decorative altar and pretty candles. I would wear a big, white ball gown with flowers in the front and a bow in the back. And when we'd kiss-

Suddenly, my daydreaming and drooling ended when she showed up.

"Elliot, can't you see she's not listening? You're so dense!" Chuckled an equally beautiful feminine voice.

I swiveled around to find a goddess. The girl looked a year or two older than me, and was absolutely stunning. She had wavy, plum colored locks that went down to her waist. Speaking of her waist, she had a perfect hourglass figure. The girl also had sparkly ruby red eyes and breasts that were almost as large as basketballs.

But, there was something that stuck out.

Atop her head were purple cat ears, along with a skinny purple tail. She was a neko. And a Mary-Sue.

"W-w-w-who are you?" I stuttered, while shoving tissues up my bleeding nose.

She flashed a perfect grin and said, "I'm Anastasia Sri Raven Juliana Elizabeth Maxine Faustus Van Authlinstein."

"Huh?"

She sighed and said, "Anastasia Sri Raven Juliana Elizabeth Maxine Faustus Van Authlinstein."

"What?" The Mary-Sue had to repeat herself about five more times.

"You know what? Just call me Annie."

"Huh," I muttered, "Annie Van Authlinstein."

Her mood instantly changed from cheerful to irritated. "It's pronounced Awth-lihn-STINE, as in Frankenstein. Not Awth-lihn-STEEN."

"Okay then… I'm Cora Matthews." I felt so simple. So plain. Is this how Mary-Sues make others feel?

"And I can tell Elliot is boring you to death with all of these cafe recipes, so let's head over to where I work."

Before I could protest, she dragged me away from the male models and towards the elevator.

"Time to go to the bar." She winked and pressed the third floor button.

• • •

My nose had finally stopped bleeding as we arrived on floor three. I gasped when the elevator doors opened. Standing in front of me was a gigantic bar with beautiful girls in maid uniforms roaming about.

The bar had dark brown wooden floors, wooden tables and chairs, brown walls, and three television sets scattered throughout the room. The waitresses working had various shapes and hair colors. But, there was one thing they all had in common. All of the waitresses were Mary-Sues. Also, their maid uniforms were very showy. The dresses were lace and low cut, so there was lots of cleavage to be shown. The skirts were only down to their thighs, so a lot of leg was revealed, too.

"Wow," I was in awe, "this bar is huge! Do you work here?" Annie nodded. "Are there any non-alcoholic drinks?"

"Yes." She nodded, her hair sprayed locks bobbing all over the place.

"Good, can I have some lemonade?"

"Sorry Cora, we don't serve any lemonade here. But we do have root beer. Would you like some of that?"

I smiled. "Sure."

I took a seat at an empty table nearby and waited for the Mary-Sue to come back. My thoughts wondered back to Gor. I was starting to worry, since I had locked him in the hotel room for about an hour now. But then again, he was a stuffed animal, and he couldn't do anything bad, right?

Before I could reassure myself, Annie came back with two root beers and pulled up a seat next to me. Then, we started to talk. First, I told her about Gor and how I got here and our elevator ride. She informed me about the Gary-Stu mall and other little things about the hotel. Like, for example, always be prepared, because apparently, the girls' bathroom at the swimming pool doesn't have a tampon machine.

Next, our subject switched on to our lives. I told her about the twins and Mom. I didn't trust her enough to talk about Dad. Then, she began her hour long spiel about her past.

"Well, my mother passed away giving birth to me, because she was a human and the neko blood was too strong for her. My father was human too, so that's when he found out she had been unfaithful. My mother had secret affairs with many different demons, including a spider demon known as Claude Faustus. When I was about three, my father started to verbally abuse me. Apparently, it was my fault that Mom had passed away, so I deserved punishment. He berated me all day, yelling and insulting about. My siblings did the exact same thing. But, he didn't physically abusing me until I was about ten."

I let out a yawn. Then, I quickly covered my mouth. She continued.

"Dad would slap me and kick me whenever I messed up. If I didn't do good on a homework assignment, he would punch me around a few times. He even found out I had a crush at one time, and busted me up so bad that I was knocked out for six hours. But then, when I turned sixteen, a beautiful white haired woman slaughtered my family, along with my terrible father, and then burned the house down. She would've killed me too, but she stopped and then said I was special and let me go. Then, after a year of roaming around, I-"

"You know what, Annie? I'm sorry, but I have to go. Gor's going to be pissed if I stay any longer."

Before Annie could sit me down to continue her million chapter life, I dashed over to the elevator and hit my button. When the elevator finally stopped at the fifth floor, I stepped off and headed to my room.

I unlocked it with the black key and opened the door. Nothing was destroyed and it was just how I left it. Except I could hear that the television was on. I turned around, locked the door and headed into the room. I took not even two steps into the living room and froze.

On my leather couch was a boy with large, white bunny ears. But also, lucky for me (not), he had literally nothing on except a white towel wrapped around his waist. His blood red eyes sparkled as they locked on me. Blood spurted out of my nose for the third time.

"DAMN RABBIT! Why is there a half naked boy sitting on my couch!?" I screeched before everything went black.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 5- Home Sweet Home**

**(A/N: Oh my, I'm pretty excited about this chapter. Even though it's mainly about Cora returning home, I'm going to make this as exciting as possible.. And for those of you who want more Kuroshitsuji, it'll be here by the next chapter. Brace yourselves, Ciel fangirls! I can hardly wait!)**

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Annie and Elliot. Meh.**

I unlocked it with the black key and opened the door. Nothing was destroyed and it was just how I left it. Except I could hear that the television was on. I turned around, locked the door and headed into the room. I took not even two steps into the living room and froze.

On my leather couch was a boy with large, white bunny ears. But also, lucky for me (not), he had literally nothing on except a white towel wrapped around his waist. Blood spurted out of my nose for the third time.

"DAMN RABBIT! Why is there a half naked guy sitting on my couch!?" I screeched before everything went black.

• • •

Comforting, warm hands wrapped around me and lifted me off the ground. Then, I was placed on a couch. Someone was gently wiping my bleeding nose with a tissue.

"What are you doing..?" I asked groggily.

I opened my eyes, which were glazed over. Everything was a little blurry, but I could still see beautiful blood red eyes. Then everything cleared up. And I sort of wished it hadn't.

"Oh," Gor replied in his casual sarcastic voice, "just bringing in your daily dose of fan service."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Blood spurted out of my nose and I wondered, how many times more am I going to repeat this sentence?

Standing in front of me a skinny teenage boy with soaking wet white blonde hair and… bunny ears? He had long, white, floppy rabbit ears and his red eyes gleamed with mischief. The boy had nothing on but a white towel wrapped around his waist. And that was a problem, because he was HOT.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my hotel room!?" I exclaimed, holding a hand over my bleeding nose.

"Jeez, relax. It's just me. You know, the stuffed rabbit."

"What!? It can't possibly ever be you! You were ugly!"

"Haven't you heard of The Princess and the Frog before?"

My eyes widened. What the hell is going on with my life? Then again, he did have rabbit ears... This is way too bizarre.

"Just relax." Gor sighed. "You really need rest. You fainted and I had to drag your body over to the couch."

For a second, I pondered over his words. Dragged me? I'm pretty sure he had picked me up bridal style. That's when it dawned on me.

"You touched me!? Pervert!"

He sweat-dropped. "Just lie down and shut up."

"You can't tell me what to do!" I exclaimed, being the rebellious teenager I am.

"Cora, you need sleep. So lie down, or go to the bedroom or whatever. I don't care, just get some rest already!"

"Damn rabbit…" I muttered as I stormed off into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me.

I grumpily got under the covers and closed my eyes. That's when I started to think about my home. How would I get back? Well, I did wake up in the middle of nowhere and somehow found myself here. And I think there was something about a door, but I can't remember it too well.

But I still have no idea how I'll return home. And how did Gor get here in the first place? I pondered over how Gor managed to transform from an ugly stuffed rabbit to a human being. Maybe he wasn't human. He did have rabbit ears after all.

All of the thinking and questions made me feel exhausted, so I decided I would just go to sleep.

• • •

I sat up in bed and the first thing that I noticed was that my hand was real. Not animated, real. I jumped out of bed, ran over to the mirror and glanced in it. Yep, it was me alright. Freckles and all. I looked down at the real carpeting, and there was stuffed animal Gor, right where I had thrown him. My girly room wasn't any different, except daylight was shining through the blinds.

Maybe this was all just a dream? I did have a lot of wacky, anime related dreams. But, all of those nosebleeds sure felt real. Plus, in almost all movies, people assume it was just a dream, only to find out later on that they were absolutely wrong.

Before I could make up my mind, the door creaked open and my mom barged into my bedroom to see me staring at my hands in awe. Not good.

"Um... Cora?" My mom asked, with a little uncertainty. "We need to talk."

I tried to refuse her offer, but it was too late. She sat by the foot of my bed. And whenever she did that, I always knew it was a serious conversation.

"That outburst of yours yesterday caused many relatives lots of confusion."

Oh yeah, the fight that happened eons ago.

"I want to warn you about your mouth- Cora, look at me."

I swiveled around and actually started paying attention. "Anyway, I wanted to say that your bad language needs to stop. I don't want to hear swearing, especially in front of your siblings and relatives. Plus, you really insulted me."

She pushed her curly hair behind her ear and sighed, "I also wanted to say that I was sorry."

My eyes widened. "I said some pretty mean things too, and I wanted to apologize for that. So what'cha say?"

You think I'd give her a big smooch on the cheek and everything would be hunky dory, but nope. A few cheesy words and a little apology wouldn't be enough to win me over. Instead, I completely changed the subject and asked about breakfast.

"Coraline," my mom said in a very stern tone, "this conversation isn't over yet."

"It is now!" I quickly said as I left my bedroom, leaving her there to sit on my bed.

I ate my cereal in silence. Turns out, Mom was going to her make her delicious homemade blueberry pancakes this morning, but I didn't receive any, because of my "sassy attitude." I glared at Josh, who was taking beyond slow bites out of his pancakes. I grumbled and shoved another spoonful of cold Reese's Puffs in my mouth.

"Moom," Maggie said with food in her mouth, "Can I habe moor pancakes?"

"What's the magic word, Mags?"

"Pleeease!?" She literally yelled, spitting chewed up pancake all over the place. Mom nodded and put more pancakes on her plate.

"Would you like some too, Cora?" Maggie asked, still chewing on some blueberries. "Oh wait, you can't! Haha ha ha ha ha!"

Instead of snapping at Maggie, I tried to completely ignore my sister, because if I yelled, Mom would be angry at me and not her, being the unfair mother she is. Meanwhile, Maggie continued to taunt me.

She poured an enormous amount of maple syrup on the pancakes and snickered, "At least you can have maple syrup. Here, lemme pour it for you!"

I quickly snatched the syrup and moved it out of her reach before Maggie could pour even a drop on my cereal. Mom glanced over at us, finally realizing we were in an argument that could end badly. Luckily, she couldn't find a way to use me as her scapegoat.

"Maggie, stop teasing your sister this instant. And Cora? Please get that smug look off your face."

I frowned. Oh, she is good.

Since yesterday was Christmas, which I had sort of forgotten, we were cooped up in the house all day. Maggie and Josh played with their new toys while I read manga.

I had the door closed and I had all of my volumes of Kuroshitsuji gathered around me. Gor was thrown to the other side of the room, of course. My eyes flew across the pages as Ciel's story unraveled and Sebastian saved his master from werewolves. My thoughts went back to our chat in the elevator and my heart thumped. Was this just fangirling or something more?

My little reverie interrupted when Josh came in my room and asked, "Wanna play soccer?"

Before I could answer, he did a reenactment of my soccer ball incident and kicked the ball straight at my face.

**(A/N: I have two announcements. One, there is a trigger warning in the next chapter, so if that is the case, skip to the author note at the bottom of this next chapter. Thanks. And two, if you like this story, have a prediction, or want to POLITELY criticize, than please review! I like reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. CLICK LE BUTTON.)**


	7. Grounded and More Depressing Shit

**Chapter 6- Grounded**

**_*TRIGGER WARNING. THERE IS ONE. DON'T READ IF THAT IS THE CASE. TRY SKIPPING TO THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM AND I'LL TELL YOU THE GOODS THERE*_**

I ducked and the soccer ball flew over my head. I heard a crash and spun around. A special frame was now shattered pieces of glass on my bed. Inside was a picture of Dad and I back when I was little.

"JOSH!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

I leaped out of my bed, ready to tackle my prey, when suddenly, I heard a familiar snicker. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. What was that? I shook out of my little daydream and ran after my devious brother.

I found him in the living room, playing with toys on the floor. I growled like an animal, ready to pounce, and lunged at Josh. I tackled him and he laughed and tried to squirm away, but I had my death grip on him. Just as I had him where I wanted, I happened to glance up and see my mom with arms crossed and a deadly glare on her face.

"Hi," I said, sheepishly.

In response, she seethed, "Who broke that picture frame!? Tell me! Now!"

Joshua pointed at me and hollered, "She did it! She did it! Cora broke the frame!"

I gasped and shoved him off of me. "Did not! Josh tried to kick his soccer ball at me and missed!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did no-"

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" My mom yelled in frustration. "Joshua, go sit in time out! I told you not to play ball in the house an hour ago!"

Josh walked over to the corner, bowing his head in shame. Mom turned to me. "As for you, Cora, you're grounded! I'm sick of your childish attitude! You need to be a good role model for your brother and sister, not a rambunctious child! Go to your room!"

I sighed and headed for my room, not before muttering, "Touché."

"What was that?" My mom schreeched.

I explained, "Touché. You won again, even though you're just as childish as I am, always incriminating me and never looking at the painting as a whole. I hate you."

"Go. To. Your. Damn. Bedroom!"

Without saying another word, I turned around and ran away. After getting to my bedroom, I slammed the door and locked it in a hurried motion. I trudged over to my bed, covered in glass shards. I glanced down at the ruined picture and tears welled up in my eyes. Dad was never this strict. He was the nicest man in the world. I brushed the glass off of the picture, trying not to cut myself.

Should I? The door's locked, and there's a good amount of glass everywhere. I could do it. Then I could finally see Dad. I really could do it.

I shook my head and wiped tears out of my eyes. No, I couldn't. Maggie and Josh would be devastated. They would be stuck with my mother. I would never let that happen. Ever.

My melancholic thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on my door.

"Cora? I brought you a dustpan and broom to help clean up that mess. Open the door." My mom ordered.

I reluctantly unlocked the door and let the enemy into my sanctuary. Mom let out a relieved sigh, as if she actually worried about me cutting myself. She passed by me, and began sweeping up glass. I went and grabbed the old hand vacuum from the kitchen so I could help. When I reentered the room, Mom was staring at the picture that she held in her hands. Before she could do a thing, I snatched it away from her and hid it in my jewelry box.

She glared at me, but kept her mouth shut as we continued cleaning. We cleaned for a good thirty minutes until my bedroom was glass shard free.

Mom stood in front of my door and said, "Remember Coraline, I will still love you no matter what."

She closed the door and I laughed, even though tears were streaming down my face. That was the craziest bullshit I had ever heard. I glanced at the time. 7:42 PM. I peeled open and got under the covers, even though it wasn't my curfew yet. I turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep with dried tear stains on my freckled cheeks.

**(A/N: Well, that was depressing. Thanks for reading. And for anyone who had to skip thanks to that handy _TRIGGER WARNING: _Basically, Cora and her mother get into a nasty fight after Josh breaks a frame with a picture of her dad inside. She is now emotionally unstable. Yay. And again, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be full of fangirling. Lots of fangirling.)**


	8. Fangirling with the Phantomhives

**Chapter 7- Fangirling with the Phantomhives**

The next morning, I woke up wishing I could just sleep longer. I didn't want to spend another day arguing with Mom. Things are only getting worse and worse.

I sighed and opened my eyes, only to find myself in my animated hotel bedroom from that dream the other day. Great. I have to deal with Gor again. But I'd rather live in an anime hotel than go back to my crappy life.

"Maybe I could visit Ciel today," I thought with a smile.

Right then, Gor burst into the bedroom and demanded we go to the grocery store.

"But I literally just woke up!" I exclaimed.

"We have no food. What's better, sleeping in on an empty stomach or starting off the day with a good breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "At least give me five minutes!"

I pushed him out of the doorway and quickly locked the door.

"Hey, let me in!" He yelled, pounding on the doors.

"Nope, I'm getting dressed." I said, with a smug look on my face.

It was true. Somehow, someway, I had some clothes in the closet to wear. I don't know how they got there, but it's probably Gor's fault. Just like this entire hotel predicament. I sucked in my stomach and forced on some skinny jeans, and ironically, put on a Kuroshitsuji T-shirt. Then, I ran a comb through my knotted blue hair.

When I unlocked the door, I spotted Gor in the kitchen scouring for food. All of the white cabinets were open. He must've been hungry.

"What's the matter? All out of carrots?" I teased.

"Shut up, I hate carrots."

"But you're a rabbit! Rabbits eat carrots!" Gor scowled and I laughed.

"Just because I'm a rabbit," he growled, "doesn't mean I have to like carrots."

"Whatever, Bunny Boy. Is there any food in the cabinets?"

He sighed, "No, and that sucks because I'm starving."

"Okay then, I'll go get some food." I was bored, so I was willing to go back to the Gary Stu mall. "Bye."

I slipped on some shoes and went out the door. As I walked into the elevator, I started to think about yesterday's events, which made me awfully curious. I guess I could take a little detour. Which was better, visiting Elliot at the cafe, or Ciel at the mansion? I hit button fourteen and went up. After a minute or two, the doors opened and I stepped onto the Phantomhive Garden.

My breath hitched and I went into a fangirling attack. I squealed at the sight of the glorious Phantomhive Manor, which seemed so much bigger in real life. That's when I remembered something that Ciel had said to me.

I ignored the garden completely and made a mad dash to the high-end doors of Phantomhive Manor. I banged on the doors excitedly until they opened.

"Good morning, Miss Cora. I shall inform Bocchan about your presence, but I think you should know that we have a doorbell."

I sheepishly looked down at the floor as he let me enter. That's when I remembered I was literally inside my favorite manga. I glanced up to see a beautiful crystal chandelier, long, elegant stairways, and lavish red carpets. Ciel came down the stairs slowly, and he almost looked like a princess making her grand entrance.

Today, Ciel was wearing a plaid, brown, trench coat with buckled shoes, and a matching top hat. His eyepatch was adjusted to its usual spot. He looked like Sherlock Holmes with a hint of pirate.

It was really Ciel. In a really outrageous outfit. OH MY GOSH!

"What are you gawking at?" Ciel asked.

All I could do was squeal with joy. I was having a massive fangirl attack. Boy, I sure am stupid...

"Okay then.. Sebastian, will you set up the table and get us some cake?"

Sebastian left the room as we went upstairs.

I was finally able to speak. I glanced at Ciel and said, "I can't believe I'm actually here.."

"Well," his stunning blue eyes were locked on my plain brown ones, "you better start believing. Would you like a tour?"

I stood there blankly for a few seconds. Then, I finally registered what he was saying. I was being asked to live the Kuroshitsuji fangirl's dream. OH. MY. GOSH. And what did I say?

"Why, of course!"

• • •

I'm pretty sure you're wondering where I'm at right now. I don't mean to brag, but I was in the one place every fangirl would die to be at. I was in Ciel's bedroom, where he is awoken by Sebastian every day. Where he is dressed in crazy, elaborate outfits. The setting of almost all Kuroshitsuji Lemon stories on Fanfiction sites. I was in fangirl heaven.

"So Cora, I was wondering, how is life in this strange parallel universe you call home?" Ciel asked.

All I could do was die of sheer awe. It took boatloads of strength to actually respond to his question. After I managed to calm myself down just a little, I replied, "Almost everything is different. For starters, there's no demons. I think. Plus, people are more boring in the real world. They're so stoic, while y'all are a bundle of emotions."

I paused. I just said y'all to Ciel. I said Y'ALL. What if he thinks I'm stupid!? Ciel does think a lot of people are stupid.. What if-

The young earl nodded. "Continue,"

"Um, uh, the men and boys in your world are much cuter, too. And way more polite. Like you, you're polite, and very good looking, too."

I stopped, realizing what I was saying. I just told my favorite anime character that he was cute. Fantastic. Ciel's eyebrow rose and I could tell he was at least a little irritated by my constant pauses. We were both completely silent now.

Why is it that people can converse so easily while I just blurt out weird things and cause awkward silences?

Luckily, Sebastian came in and broke that silence by announcing that the cakes were ready. I didn't hesitate, I just wanted to get rid of all the tension I had caused. Ciel and I followed Sebastian downstairs to find myself in chocoholic wonderland.

There were so many different cakes on the enormous dining table, especially chocolate ones. There were strawberry shortcakes, vanilla cakes with chocolate drizzle, brownies with chocolate frosting on them, strawberries dipped in chocolate, and so many other delicious gourmet desserts.

And even though I was in front of my favorite anime characters of all time, in their house, I blocked out everything and dug in.

**(A/N: Now I want cake. Shit. Well, at least I have cake. Please review if you have something to say! I like reviews! Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! Bye!)**


	9. Exploring Hotel Otaku Part 1

**Chapter 8- Exploring Hotel Otaku Pt.1**

**(A/N: Meh, I'm tired. I can hardly keep my eyes open and my arms are heavy. I'm ready to pass out. But I've got inspiration, and I'm gonna make this work! Enjoy the chapter, y'all.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Done.**

Within ten minutes, my entire face was covered in chocolate frosting. I won't go into detail about my poor table manners because… it's pretty gross. Ciel and his fellow demon butler watched in horror as I devoured the sweets.

"This is soooooo good.." I muttered. Only then did I realize how sloppy I was being.

I grabbed a napkin and started to dab at my face nervously. Some fangirls would faint if they were in this situation. Others would ignore everything and glomp Sebastian. And then there's the few girls like me that would eat all of the cake like a total pig.

Ciel stopped the awkward silence. "So… Cora? How's floor five with that bellboy of yours?"

"What bellboy?" I asked, still wiping my face with a napkin.

"Oliver. The one rooming with you?"

I scrunched my nose and asked, "Who the heck is Oliver? I share my place with that foolish rabbit, Gor."

Sebastian walked over and joined in our conversation, which surprised me, since it seemed very un-butler like.

"Gor's real name is Oliver Farrow. He goes under many peculiar aliases these days."

"He's a bellboy!?" I exclaimed, completely ignoring my pathetically bad manners.

"Yes, and he's lived here for quite a while, actually. Oliver came from a family full of original characters, but they were never used in a story. Of course, they all disappeared, like normal, except Oliver somehow managed to survive. Then, since he was a homeless child, he came here. Oliver used to be shy and quiet, but as he worked here, he slowly came out of his shell."

I was dumbfounded. I never thought Gor was some homeless OC, I thought he was just some perverted Gary-Stu. And all I could say was…

"That really sucks."

Aren't I smart?

Sebastian continued, "Yes, and in fact, he also opens the door for otakus like you who have stumbled upon this hotel. But I don't think he's ever lived with one before."

My face started to turn red. I tried my best to ignore what Sebastian said and changed the subject. "So Ciel, how's your business doing lately?"

"Splendid. Please don't make me say more, I hate talking about work." He replied.

Wait a minute. Why was Ciel against talking about work? He could talk about his business all day! Strange... It was almost as if Ciel was being completely OOC, which meant out of character. My aunt Jocy had told me about that term. She wrote a lot of Fanfiction. Before I could even say a word, Ciel changed the subject.

"Have you ever been to the New Year's party?"

"What party?"

"The New Year's party," Ciel explained. "Every year on New Year's Eve, we throw a party throughout the hotel. Usually the party lasts all night. I was wondering if you would accompany me to the party?"

"Um.."

I wasn't so sure. I was never invited to a party like this before. I was probably just worrying too much. What could possibly go wrong?

I began, "Sure, I'll-"

"DING DONG!"

Sebastian scurried off to answer the door.

"Hey, is Cora here?" Gor asked.

"Yes, Miss Coraline is over here in the dining room."

Sebastian let in a very disgruntled and irritated Bunny Boy. Gor was holding grocery bags and had a scowl on his face. Uh oh. I suddenly became very interested in the expensive carpet lying on the floor.

"Oh… Hi Gor, care to join us for some cake? Sebastian made it…" My voice trailed off.

"Well Cora," Gor's voice was as sharp as a razor blade. "Remember when you left the hotel room a million years ago to get some breakfast?"

"Maybe..." Ciel's eyebrow rose and my face reddened. "Sorry, I may or may not have forgotten all about that."

Boy, I was sure feeling foolish. I had ditched grocery shopping for acting like a baka in front of Ciel. And to add onto that, I now had an angry Bunny Boy at my heels.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hotel room." Gor grumbled.

We said our goodbyes and headed towards the elevator. I hit the down button and almost immediately, the steel doors opened to reveal a familiar neko.

"Oh, hey Cora! Sup, bellboy," Annie exclaimed, earning a stone cold glare from Gor/Oliver/Who Knows. "I was just stopping by to see my beloved boyfriend, Sebby!"

An exasperated sigh left the demon butler's lips.

"Anyway, Cora, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my slumber party at my place tomorrow night? We can paint each other's nails and I'll let you in on hotel gossip. Some of my other friends are going to show up too, and they're dying to meet you! So, what do you say?"

I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Annie let out a joyful mew and then raced over to Sebastian. I sighed and we got into the elevator.

I glanced over at Gor, who's red eyes were locked on the meter. Should I call him Oliver? What if it makes him angry? Wait... Since when did I care about making him angry? Well, Gor did have a dark past... Whatever. Let's just call him Oliver anyway. But-

"Are you gonna get out of the elevator or what?" Gor growled, standing in front of the doors, holding them open.

I nodded furiously and we headed back to our, groceries in hand.

I took another bite out of my French toast and eyed the irritated bunny boy in the corner. Was it a good time to ask questions? Probably not. Watching Gor taking angry bites out of his toast reminded me of my mom. I remember when Dad first passed away, and she would do nothing but cook, stare at the wall, and clean. I would ask her if she was okay and try to comfort her, thinking she needed a hug, but Mom would just scream at me to go away.

Ever since then, I wasn't too good at comforting people. I remember sitting outside reading manga once while Margaret was riding her tricycle up and down the sidewalk. She somehow managed to fall of her trike and scrape her arm. Maggie was only five at the time, so she made a big deal out of it and burst into tears. My mom ran out and scooped her out, not before scolding me because I ignored her. By then, it was a habit, not noticing when one was in distress. Thanks mom.

I glanced over at Gor/Oliver/Who Knows again and asked, "How come you didn't tell me you were a bellboy?"

"Cause," he replied.

"Are you embarrassed about it or something?"

"No,"

"Then what? C'mon, say something that at least has more than one word!"

"Shut up."

"Damn rabbit.."

I crossed my arms and let out another sigh. That rabbit is impossible to deal with. Still not as impossible as Mom.

"Look," he added, interrupting my thoughts for what I think is the millionth time. "I just don't like being asked questions, okay?"

"Sure thing, Oliver," Gor's rabbit ears perked up at the name. His facial expression slowly changed from annoyed to confused.

"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Where do you think?"

He was silent for a minute. I was afraid he snapped or something. He just kept staring at toast crumbs blankly. Not too appetizing.

"Are you ok-" I began.

"Don't ever call me that name again." Gor demanded, his voice sounding so powerful it was frightening.

But only because his voice quivered on the word name.

I reached over and tried to pat his shoulder, not exactly knowing what to do, but Gor instantly recoiled and gave me the strangest look I've ever seen. His eyebrows were arched up in surprise and his mouth was gaping open, which reminded me of those nasty ecchi anime. But what was most intriguing was the fear in his blood red eyes.

Then, just a second later, that fear was gone. "C'mon, we have places to be," Gor left his half-eaten toast on the table and yanked me out of my chair by my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to squirm away from his death grip.

"Roommates should know each other, right? Well, let's get to know each other."

Before I could object, he dragged me towards the elevator.

• • •

I soon found in the mall food court, sitting in a very uncomfortable chair across from Oli- Gor. Great. I already grew accustomed to his real name. Fantastic.

"So you know my name," Gor said, suddenly making this awkward outing a thousand times more awkward.

"Yep."

"Now I get to know a little about you," he added smugly. "How come you and your mom always fight so much? It hurts my ears."

I gave him a look and mumbled, "We just... Don't get along anymore, you know?"

"How about that man in the picture? Is he your father?"

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and glanced longingly over at the manga store, seriously wanting to get out of this.

"Why should you know?" I asked, trying not to quiver. "It's personal,"

He nodded. "And now you understand."

"Wait a minute! You just dragged me to the mall food court to prove a point!? Damn rabbit!"

"Aw, you even have a nickname for me!"

"Shut up! Now that you know this, I get to learn about you!" I demanded.

"Hm, let's see," Gor mockingly stroked his chin. "For starters, I love the color orange. It's such a ravishing color. How about you?"

I slammed my fist on the table, not caring we were in the middle of the food court. In front of people. I glared at him one last time and then stormed off, still not sure where to go.

I knew that if I went to the manga store, he would instantly find me. So I took a left and headed to Elliot's cafe.

**(A/N: Well, my wifi is screwing with me again. Fantastic. So now I'll have to wait before posting this lovely chapter. Speaking of which, I also have to wait two to three weeks for my beautiful tabtop or laptab or whatever to come in the mail. It's a grad present for mwa, so I'm really looking forward to typing on this one. Anyway, see y'all in the next chapter!)**


End file.
